Hacking for dummies
by sweethell
Summary: Pauvre Xander : on l’oblige à partir en Europe pour participer à une opération d’Interpol et il se plante ! Heureusement, Gibbons n’est pas le seul à utiliser de « simples civils » lorsqu’ils s’avèrent compétents...


**Disclaimer** : 

Xander, Gibbons & l'univers de XXX ne sont pas à moi, je sais, merci !

Pour le reste, c'est tout à moi.

**Résumé** : 

Pauvre Xander : on l'oblige à partir en Europe pour participer à une opération d'Interpol et il se plante ! Heureusement, Gibbons n'est pas le seul à utiliser de « simples civils » lorsqu'ils s'avèrent compétents...

**Feedback : **

Volontiers, avec 2 sucres SVP.

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Xander n'avait jamais été fort en maths, sauf pour ce qui était des statistiques et probabilités. Et à cet instant précis, sa logique lui soufflait qu'il était mal, TRES mal.

Il aurait dû se méfier lorsque Gibbons était revenu vers lui avec une « mission de routine ». Personne ne confie de mission de routine à Gibbons : voilà ce qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans cet entrepôt puant avec ces types qui ne comprenaient pas l'anglais et qui, d'après ce que Xander avait entendu, devait se débarrasser du « problème américain ». 

Bien joué Gibbons ! Au moins, sur la première mission, j'avais des armes !

Tout se passa très vite et la dernière chose dont Xander se souvint – à part cette douleur qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter – fut une voix féminine qui criait quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment. Puis des coups de feu et le noir. Le noir et le silence.

**¤ ¤ ¤**

« - Des clous ! Mes examens commencent dans moins de 2 mois : j'ai autre chose à faire. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Lisa était en colère pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, être réveillée par le téléphone à 3 heures du matin. Ensuite, l'Agence qui lui imposait une mission alors qu'ils lui avaient promis de la laisser passer ses examens tranquillement … Le capitaine Blanc se fichait carrément d'elle !

« - Lisa, reprit la voix de l'homme, vous êtes sur place, vous connaissez la région et cette opération ne se passe VRAIMENT pas comme prévu : vous n'avez pas le choix. Par ailleurs, l'agent Gibbons de la NSA insiste pour que vous le preniez en charge personnellement… 

- Gibbons ? Augustus Gibbons ? »

Lisa hésita quelques secondes.

« - .. Est ce qu'il a parlé de Quantico ?

- Non, mais vous savez pertinemment que vous pourrez mettre une croix sur Quantico si vous refusez cette mission. Je présume qu'il est inutile que je vous rappelle que la justice française ne vous a accordé qu'un sursis ?

- Ok, OK ! C'est bon : j'accepte. Qu'est que vous voulez exactement : un virus, une simple panne, un labyrinthe … ?

- Il vous faudra recourir à un peu de tout cela, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, vous allez sur terrain.

- Terrain ? Comment çà terrain ? Je dois mettre une disquette moi-même dans un serveur ? Dites-moi que c'est ce que vous entendez par terrain ?

- Non. Vous devez allez récupérer l'agent américain. Maintenant. Et vivant, dans la mesure du possible. Ensuite, profil bas pendant une ou deux semaines. Je vous ferais parvenir les instructions comme d'habitude.

- Vi-vivant ? Oh merde ! Blanc, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas faire çà : je suis peut-être bonne derrière un clavier, mais la dernière des pommes avec une arme. Et puis vous savez, moi, les armes à feu, le sang… »

Lisa commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Les types de l'Agence devaient avoir un petit pois dans la tête pour envoyer une gamine sur le terrain !

« - Il s'appelle Xander Cage, interrompit l'agent de la DST. Sa dernière position nous laisse supposer qu'il est dans le port de commerce, près de l'entrepôt B78 et en mauvaise posture. Circée, dans la mesure où vous n'appréciez pas vraiment les cadavres, je vous suggère de mettre vos baskets. Une voiture vous attend en bas. »

Lisa s'approcha de la fenêtre tandis que la tonalité lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus le choix ni le temps de changer d'avis une berline sombre était garée en bas, moteur en marche.

« _Pas de panique, pas de panique_ », répétait-elle comme un mantra en enfilant ses vêtements. Elle sortit la cantine militaire qui lui avait été livrée quelques mois plus tôt et fit tourner les codes des cadenas. Le coffre au trésor s'ouvrit, révélant à ses yeux encore un peu ensommeillé l'arsenal que lui avait fourni l'Agence.

Sans hésiter, elle prit le gilet pare balles et enfila son duffle-coat. Puis, elle choisit un Glock 21 ainsi que 3 chargeurs qu'elle plaça dans ses poches. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, lorsqu'elle revint sur ses pas et prit également un Colt 45 avant de sortir.

_On ne sait jamais…_

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Lorsque la voiture arriva devant l'entrepôt, Xander était quasiment inconscient : les coups répétés qui lui avaient été portés l'avaient sérieusement mis à mal.

Blanc était peut-être un véritable malade mental, mais il avait adjoint à Lisa 2 de ses hommes, ce qui lui facilita la tâche pour accéder au corps inanimé de l'agent américain.

Malgré son état piteux et le sang qui lui souillait le visage, Lisa ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plutôt mignon.  Et tous ses tatouages ! Une véritable œuvre d'art vivante… enfin, pour l'instant.

_Mais bien sûr, il a certainement l'âge d'être ton père ! Vilaine Lisa !_

Les « gorilles » comme elle les appelait, avaient été formels : l'agent devait devenir invisible jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce qui signifiait, pas d'hôpital. Le capitaine lui avait paraît-il fait livrer l'équipement nécessaire… Lisa se demanda un instant si elle serait à la hauteur.


End file.
